P ¡ N K
by SegenRott
Summary: Al ver la sensualidad en la que aquel chico movia sus caderas, pudo olvidar todos sus problemas que habia tenido ese dia. ADVERTENCIA: - Ooc (Mas por parte de Tweek). - Lenguaje vulgar. - Escenas sexuales.


**_Si, esta pendeja que siempre deja sus malditas historias inconclusas llegó y trajo una nueva.  
Pero esta vez SI tengo la historia completa, pero lo subiré por partes (menos de 3-4)._**

 ** _Espero sea de su agrado._**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 _El siguente escrito puede llegar a contener mucho Ooc por parte de Tweek, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales, algunas palabras mexicanas que tal vez no conoczcan y un poco de cancer (?._

 _De una vez aclaro: no acepto malos comentarios como: "TUIC ES DE KREIJ" "ASCO EL FULANO X FULANO" "UYY, RELACIÓN HETEROSEXUAL".  
Es un fic, y fic es FICTICIO, nada de esto afecta a lo canonico._

 _¡Se aceptan criticas constructivas! ya que es mi primer fic Creek, eso creo (?_

 _Sin mas que decir, ¡disfruten!_

 **Disclaimer:** _  
South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

* * *

El olor a alcohol y otras sustancias comenzaron a emanar del local con tan solo abrir la puerta.

Caminó CASI arrepintiéndose hacia la barra. Al parecer fue una mala idea venir a este sitio que jamás en su vida sabía que existía, lo descubrió porque muchas personas (la mayoría jóvenes adultos de su edad) estaban haciendo fila.

El solo quería olvidar todo lo que pasó hace unos minutos…

Pero comencemos el relato desde hace unas horas (?

 **-0-0-0-**

— _¡Hasta el lunes, Tweek! —_

— _Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Christophe —le respondió el blondo saliendo de la cafetería._

 _Después de trabajar su turno como perro siendo repostero en la cafetería de Harbucks tres semanas sin descanso, por fin había llegado el tan esperado fin de semana._

 _Se había matado los últimos 20 días trabajando para poder sacar el dinero para pagar el semestre de la universidad. Ser independiente y vivir en una ciudad tan poblada a comparación de su pueblo natal le era muy difícil, pero sería peor si aún siguiera con sus tics y paranoias de cuando era pequeño. Afortunadamente pudo tratarse gracias a que sus padres lo mandaron con un psicólogo que estaba en Denver, fue mucho tiempo que tardaron, pero valió la pena ir a las citas durante seis meses._

 _Montó su motocicleta, no sin antes ponerse su casco, mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta de piel de color crema (cualquier chica estaría fascinada por lo atractivo y alto que era Tweek), y así conducir hacia la universidad (específicamente a las habitaciones)._

 _No era por presumir, pero el medir más de 1.78 a sus 22 años, con su piel de un todo blanco semi-bronceado y con algunas pecas esparcidas en su rostro casi fino de facciones, sus rubios cabellos rebeldes que se acomodaban para donde se les dieran la regalada gana y unos ojos tornasol, de esos que contra la luz son de un color verde amarillento y hacia la sombra son un azul metálico, el chico tenía a muchas con la baba escurriendo de la boca._

 _Pero simplemente a nuestro rubio no le interesaba tener una relación romántica ni sexual con alguna fémina, pero debía admitir que se daba el gusto de "echarle" el ojo a los traseros y algunos escotes provocativos de chicas llegando a morderse el labio. A pesar de eso, Tweek solo tenía ojos para …_

 _ ***sonido de mensaje entrante***_

 _Orillándose a la banqueta, el rubio sacó su celular para leer el mensaje de WhatsApp…_

 _Oh, al parecer lo invocó._

 _ **Mi sexy pelinegro:  
**_ _Oye, hoy tuve que entrar temprano al trabajo.  
Entró un chico nuevo y me mandaron a capacitarlo._

 _ **Tweek:  
**_ _No hay problema, dude  
Terminaste tu parte de la limpieza?_

 _ **Mi sexy pelinegro:  
**_ _…_

 _ **Tweek:  
**_ _Ya se me hacía raro_

 _ **Mi sexy pelinegro:  
**_ _Lo siento, rubio  
lo dejé a medias_

 _ **Tweek:  
**_ _No importa  
pero el lunes te tocará doble trabajo_

 _ **Mi sexy pelinegro:  
**_ _Fuck…_

 _Exacto, su pelinegro y jodidamente sexy compañero de habitación, Craig Tucker._

 _Pero lástima que a este le guste un pelirrojo llamado Kahl… digo, Kyle._

 _¿Qué cómo sabia esa información? Fácil, últimamente Tucker se la pasaba conversando en los pasillos de la universidad con el judío. Los tres chicos iban en diferentes facultades: Tweek en administración de empresas (ya que tarde o temprano heredaría la cafetería de sus padres), Craig en veterinaria y Kyle derecho, pero los tres tenían un taller en común, astronomía._

 _Si, siempre que estaban en el taller, Broflovski llamaba a SU pelinegro para conversar de algo que no le incumbe a Tweak. Observaba como Craig soltaba unas carcajadas mientras que Kyle se sonrojaba y le tiraba un puñetazo en el hombro para que se callara._

 _Pero para su bien, Tweek y Craig son más unidos. Su amistad era genial: bromas, salidas con otros de sus amigos, ojear uno que otro culo bonito que pasara por su camino, fumar, faltar a clases, bueno, lo típico de una amistad para su edad no tan madura._

 _No iba a desperdiciar las ventajas que tenía solo por el la puta pelirroja._

 _Lo iba a invitar a salir._

 _¿Y si lo rechazaba?  
No importa, la vida para él es una e iba a arriesgarse a como dé lugar, y si este no aceptaba, tal vez esta vez le daría una oportunidad a Rebecca, una chica super tímida y dulce de su facultad, pero con un hermano tan fastidioso._

 _Ya llegando a su destino y guardando su vehículo en el estacionamiento, entró a la edificación._

 _Miró su celular para verificar que hora era.  
10:45pm  
De seguro Craig ya estaría en su trabajo._

 _Ya subiendo las escaleras, Tweek se puso a pensar en una incógnita._

 _¿Cuál era el empleo de Craig?  
Era extraño, pero el pelinegro trabajaba solo los fines de semana y a muy altas horas de la madrugada. Siempre que Tucker llegaba de su trabajo hacia mucho ruido, hasta pareciera que llegara ebrio. _

_Tal vez algún día se anime a preguntarle.  
Posiblemente trabaje de guardia en algún lugar._

 _Ya estando frente a la puerta de su cuarto compartido comenzó a buscar sus llaves en sus bolsillos. Solo quería entrar y lanzarse a su cama para dormir como un bebé._

 _Cuando encontró su llavero y metió la llave para abrir la puerta se percató de algo…_

 _La puerta no tenía seguro._

— _No me digas que se volvieron a meter a robar… —pensó el de pecas llevándose una mano a su cara._

 _No era extraño eso, era común entre los hombres de la UNI hacerse bromas de dejar "sorpresitas" o robarte alguna pertenencia. Pero tarde o temprano la tenían devuelta, no sin antes propinarles una reverenda paliza._

 _Entró lentamente, al parecer había alguien adentro, se escuchaba que alguien se estaba tomando una ducha._

 _Tomó el bate que estaba en la entrada y fue en dirección al baño._

 _Pero…_

— _A-ahh… —_

 _Espera._

 _¿Acaso eso era un maldito gemido?_

 _Se supone que Tucker entraba temprano a su trabajo._

 _Tal vez se le olvidó algo._

 _O en verdad había un intruso en su morada._

 _Se comenzó a escuchar sonidos obscenos, cada vez que más rápidos, al igual que los gemidos._

— _M-más rapi-... ¡AHH-! —esa voz se le hacía conocida._

 _Se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta._

 _Miró sin provocar ruido._

 _Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad._

 _Kyle recargado contra la pared de la ducha sosteniendo la cabeza de su amante mientras que el pelinegro estaba de espaldas a Tweek, de rodillas y chupando con fervor el miembro de Broflovski._

— _Tks… —el judío se mordió el dorso de su mano para evitar gritar. Le habían mordido con placer su pene— no hagas e-eso… —dijo en un hilo de voz, pero su acompañante le ignoró por completo llevándole la contraria._

 _Sacó el falo de su boca y con gruñidos se dedicó a masturbarlo ferozmente, provocando que en segundos Kyle eyaculara en su mano y rostro._

— _Si que valió pen ala maldita espera de poder follarte —le susurró el moreno lamiendo el semen del otro para luego cargarlo. Kyle no tardó en captar y enrolló sus piernas a la cintura del más alto para luego ser penetrado de una estocada por la masculinidad erecta, sin importar el no dilatarse el ano y sentir ardor, era más doloroso contenerse._

— _Uff… alguien sí que estaba urgido —._

— _Ahh... Extrañaba tener tu verga, St- —su oración fue cortada por la boca de quien lo estaba empalando._

— _Haré que grites como una puta —rompió el beso y comenzó a dar duras embestidas recargando a su amante contra la pared de la ducha— te daré tan fuerte que tendrás que usar una silla de ruedas durante tres días —._

 _Y cumpliendo sus palabras, las estocadas que le propinaba a Kyle eran tan fuertes que tuvo que aguantar las arañadas y mordidas que le daba este tras el dolor y la excitación que le generaba sus acciones, soltaba cada gemido libremente sin contenerse, ya que no había nadie, NADIE en la habitación._

 _Pero, ¿Qué hay de Tweek?  
Él se había retirado del lugar en cuanto vio al pelinegro mamar la verga de la puta rata pelirroja._

 _Salió a paso lento de la habitación, quedándose estático en su lugar por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó los gemidos de placer de su rival, en ese momento comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia la salida del edificio._

 _Kyle había ganado._

 _Se robó a la persona que le gustaba._

 ** _-0-0-0-_**


End file.
